The Adventures of Johnathan Wayde
by A Sleeptalking Demigod
Summary: WHO LIKES FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S? I know I sure do, so I put together a little story of a man named Johnathan Wayde, who gets the job there. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY. Welcome to story time with ASTD. Today I will telling the tale of JoIhnathan Wayde, and his adventures, making many friends along the way.**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. You know, I doubt Scott would even waste his time on something like this.**

**Chapter 1 BEGIN**

It all started one day when John was sitting on his couch...

JOHNATHAN POV

I was sitting on my couch, looking at bikini models, when all of a sudden, a paper came flying into my window. I was very suprised, because my window was closed. I looked at the paper, and saw that it was a job for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. I needed a job, because I was lazy and poor. I saw the job was being a night guard. I looked at the paper again.

"A night guard,huh?" I said, and looked outside.

I shrugged my shoulders and got in my car to go apply for the job. On the way there, my radio was completely silent, even when I turned it up. Whatever I'll just get it fixed when I get the job. While thinking, I didn't realize I was already there. So I got out of my car and walked over to the old man in the parking lot.

"Hello old man" I said to him

"Why hello there. Are you for the job?" He said, with a very wrinkly face

"Yes sir Mr. Sir" I saluted, I really wanted the job.

"Well come right this way then" he said, and walked off.

He led me to a small office, with a camera, phone, and weird cupcake sitting on a shelf. Two hydronic closing doors and lights were on both sides of the office. He wished me good luck and walked away. Then I realized, it was only 3:37. This was going to be a long day.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLEINELIE LEINELIENLEINELEJE BREAK

Finally 12 AM rolled around, and about that time, Johnathan got a phone call.

"HELLO? HELLOOOOO? Oh hi I just wanted to leave you a message for your first night. My name is Smittywerbenhagermanjenson, but call me Jenson. In fact, I worked there before you, and I wanted to tell you the basics. Yeah, so these things move around and stuff, and kinda wanna stuff you in a suit were you will die a horrible, painful death. But hey, look on the bright side. At least you won't have to worry about taxes anymore! Oh yeah, don't forget to check your cameras, it's kinda emmbarassing to die on the first night. Well, see you tomorrow." And the phone call clicked off.

I sighed and checked the cameras. It was only 1 AM, and all of the characters were still there. I smiled. I think I might have to call you something creative.

I pointed at the purple rabbit "Your Cletus"

The yellow chicken was next" You are Rebekah"

then Freddy "You will be Mr. Buisness, 'cuz I don't like Freddy."

Thats when Cletus moved.

Right beside Johnathans door.

And promptly got a door in his face.

"HA HA"

"You know what Cletus? I don't know why you want to stuff me in a suit"

All he got was moaning in response

"Yeah I guess your right, but I didn't kill you. Why you gonna go and kill me"

The moaning stopped

"I'm right aren't I? Yeah I think I am."

*A couple hours later*

"I GET IT CLETUS, YOU DON'T LIKE MONOPOLY!"

He got some moaning from the right side.

"NO ONE CARES REBEKAH!"

Then he heard rapid footsteps down the hall

"OH NO YOU DON'T CAPTIN JACK"

He slammed the door shut, and it turned 6 AM

"Ok, good. I'm not giving up that $120 though. Be back tomorrow. 'cuz im cheap."

and with that he walked out of the pizzaria.

**Yay. That is the first chapter of something Hopefully beautiful...Well I guess review and whatever. Ima go read some fics.**

**Sweet Dreams-ASDT**


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME** BACK! It's time for story time with a Sleeptalking Demigod once again. No one reviewed...review this time? Plz? No? Okay...**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY.**

The next day started when John was at McDonalds...

Johnathan POV

I was sitting in my booth with my Whopper. That's when my phone alarm went off.

"BAYBEH, BAYBEH, BAYBEH, AHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWW" Yeah, so what that's my ringtone

Everyone looked at me funny, and I answered my call. It was my boss telling me to get my behind over there. Old people have no sense of time. I got in my car and arrived shortly...probaly because the McDonalds was right across the street. I went to my office and sat down.

"You know what? I think I'm bored." I said, and looked at my phone.

I pondered for a bit, then turned it on,"RAVE PARTAAAAAAYYYYY"

The phone played some random dubstep, and I danced like a dying bird. Foxy stuck is head through my door, but since my shift hadn't started, he just slowly backed away with narrowed eyes...then I went back to what I was doing.

SPOTTHELIE LIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIECAKELIELIELEILIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIELIE

When my shift started, Rebekah instantly got off stage. I looked in the party room and she was staring at me, with her mouth wide open. Why can't they just stay on stage? Whatever, I flicked through the rest of the cameras. Then I set the tablet down.

"I think I want to play some Five Nights at Freddy's" I said, but before I could pick up my phone, an invisible force slapped it out of my hand.

"Stop trying to break the 4th wall" he said.

"Why should I listen to you?" I retorted

"Because I can do this..." And I hopped out my seat.

I stood outside the right door and it slammed behind me.

"...and this..." Then all the animatronics were right in front of me. Before I could scream in fear, I was back in my room.

"...annnnnnd that. Now are you going to listen to your author?" He said and I nodded quickly

"Y-y-yes sir, I-I-I will." And then he said one last thing before doing more important things( like getting reviews, huh? Huh?)

"Good, because someone's at your door."

I checked the lights and both the rabbit and chicken were at their doors. I quickly slammed both doors shut and started to laugh uncontrollably. Then the power went out, and I was in total darkness. Well, almost total darkness. In the left door was a glowing smile and eyes playing some weird song no ne in thier right mind would listen to. Then all of a sudden it stopped and the clock turned 6AM.

"AHHHHHHH. THAT WAS SO CLOSE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then the phone rang.

Hello? Hello? O you made it to night-" I through the phone in the door way and crushed it with the door.

"A little late for that, huh Jenson?" I asked. Good thing there was no reply, othewise I would have had a heart attack.

I walked outside to see a bunch of kids, that had bronze weapons pausing in front of the building. Then I heard the voice from earlier yelling at them.

"HEY NO FORESHADOWING! GET OUT OF HERE!" Then they dissapeared into thin air.

"There, they won't be coming back. At least until I'm done with you..." And he ominously faded away, and I went back to McDonalds.

**There we go. Chapter 2. Now, I WANT SOME REVIEWS! Plz? Pretty plz?retty plz with Chica on top? Not good enough for you? Well fine be like that. Then I'm done talking to you. At least, for now...**

**Sweet Dreams- A Sleeptalking Demigod**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good afternoon. Welcome back. This is a story, you are reading it, and when you finish, hopefully you review. Enjoy**

Now we join John as he buys a new phone...

JOHNATHAN POV

I am at Walmart. My phone exploded last night because of the author. Whatever I'll just get a new one right? Wrong. My phone was very special, because it was an iPhone 27g#YOLOSWAG. The only one of its kind. I got my phone and headed over to my job.

"Okay, I'm ready." and I sat down and waited.

My name is line break. I like turtles. The End

The clock struck 12AM and my shift began. The chicken got off the stage and went to the kitchen.

"You fat duck. You'd get diabetes, if you weren't a robot." She didn't like that. The cameras went out and she was right outside my window.

"Oh come on go away. Come back never please." I said at the animatronic.

"But you called me fat." She said and crossed her arms.

"SHHHHHH. Why are you talking!? You will make him angry." I yelled at the robot.

"So what will he do?" She said. And then heard Bonnie scream.

"MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAAACE"

"SHUT IT CLETUS"

"MY ARM TO"

"BONNIE, I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION! Now, you were saying?" She said.

"Well, the author can make us do anything. Like make you go away." I said

Nothing happened.

"Oh come on! What are you doing up there?"

"Hey, I'm not that nice. You got to do some work. That reminds me." There was a loud snapping sound, and then a slow, deep laugh.

I checked the cameras, and saw that Freddy was gone. So was Bonnie. My time was 4AM with 38 percent power left.

"Oh, well there went my chance." I checked the cameras again. Freddy was in the bathroom, Chica was in the kitchen, and Bonnie was in the supply closet.

"I wonder why a dude is in the women's restroom. I see how you are Freddy. Weirdo." I shut both doors since it was 5AM with 24 percent power left.

The animatronics moved some, but the clock struck 6 before I could run out of power.

"Well, Freddy then...challenge accepted."

"Well maybe challenge accepted tommorow." And I walked out of the building.

**Chapter Le Done. Review and stuff and whatever...METALICA**

**Sweet Dreams- **

** A Sleeptalking Demigod**

**(Oh and sorry this one is so much shorter)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERRO THERE :3.** **This is chapter four...enjoy?**

**Omega's POV**

I'm driving to this stupid Pizzaria, where my brother works. The reason that it's ME and not HIM, is because he's sick. I frowned a my watch. The shift began in about 2 hours. Yeah I was busy with LIFE before he called. Since I'm a nice brother, I took the shift for him. Now, I knew what I was getting into, because I had the first job back in '87. It was a sad time. But whatever, there are now a whole lot less animatronics than then, so I should be fine

LINES ARE FOR DRAWING

The shift just started, and I turned the phone on. I smiled when a familiar voice started playing.

"Uh, hey. Welcome to night four, I guess...*knock*knock*...oh, by the way, could you, um, check those heads in the back? I might have run into trouble...*freddy's song plays*...maybe it won't be so bad...*moan*...o-oh no...*deep animatronic screech*-

My smile slowly faded. PHONE GUY! They killed PHONE GUY!? He's supposed to be like, invincible...maybe this won't be as easy as I thought. I checked my cameras, and found the animatronics easily. All for one, at least. I pressed the light button, and sure enough, Bonnie was creeping outside my door. I quickly slammed my door down.

"Hey! You look familiar...do I know you?

I frowned. They never talked before..."Uh, I worked here back in the day,I guess."

I could hear the whirring of mechanical devices." Huh, I can't remember anyone before that guy that always talked to himself. But we killed him...so you must be that new guy!"

I growled softly" No, that was my brother. I worked here when YOU had no face."

Bonnie sounded confused" When did I not have a face?"

I smiled" Well, back when you looked like a woman."

I checked the cameras, and saw that Foxy had left his cove. I didn't worry much about him, because the door is still closed. I checked the other light, and saw Chica at my right door. I closed the door, and frowned again. It was 4AM, but I was at about 24 % left. I sighed and pulled something out my bag, that I hadn't touched for years. An empty head of Freddy Fazbear. I oped both doors and sat there, as my power went out. I sat in darkness for a while, then the chime for 6AM sounded and I left the building.

i sighed,"I hope I never have to do that again." and with that, I drove home.

**Yes! I finally updated! I feel so much better about myself. Now you know the drill. Review and stuff.**

**Sweet Dreams~ A Sleeptalking Demigod**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI THERE. I decided that I should update TWICE! Isn't that great? Well, thanks to people who actually REVIEWD. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kind of like a really furry dog, just running around inside my chest...I'm sorry for putting that image in your head.**

**JOHNATHAN'S POV**

I have to go back to work today. I cried the entire way to the place, and from the looks I was getting from people, it was kind of weird. I pulled into the parking lot, and shuffled into the building. And by shuffled, I mean I went so slow, it took like an hour for me to get there. The lady at the front desk raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fifth night?" She asked, crossing her arms

"Yes." I slowly shuffled to my office and sat down.

I saw a little cupcake I never noticed before. I looked closely at it, and smile." I think I should name you...how about Marybeth?" (It's an inside joke:3)

I sat back in my chair and yelled to the Author." HEY! Can I have my iPhone 27 #YOLOSWAG?

In large letters on the monster spelled the word NO. I frowned, and I don't know what I did. I guess the Author is running out of ideas. Then I felt a sharp punch in the face and everything went black.

HELLO THERE THIS IS A BREAK IN BETWEEN SPACE AND TIME AND IT GETS MANY REVIEWS :3

I woke up at 12AM and quickly checked the cameras. Bonnie was already gone. I looked around for him, then slowly turned my head towards my door. Then Bonnie looked through the door with a troll face. The door slammed down, and Bonnie's face came clean off. Somewhere in the awesome deminsion, Omega felt a disturbance located in Bonnie's facial area. He snapped his fingers and everything was all good. Exept for maybe Johnatan...Whatever. I looked in unamusment as Bonnie's face slowly floated back to him.

"Really, dude?"

The troll music just played from somewhere distant. I sighed and got back to work. It was 2AM, and they were all gone. I checked each camera and found them. This, however, meant that he would most likely be in a suit by the end of the night. He cowered in his room, powere only at 19% and it was just barely 4AM. He grabbed Marybeth and rocked back and forth.

"Thank you for reviewing, thank you, thank youuuuuu."

5AM and the power was 5%. Then everything plunged into darkness, while a familiar tune played in the doorway.

"SKREEEEEEEEEeeee...ee? Wait where is he? It's not 6AM yet...but he's not here." Freddy gruffily stomped out of the room, grumbling about cheating security guards. The chime for 6AM went off and I danced around with Marybeth.

"I DID IT!" I ran out of the room, taking Marybeth with me.

OMEGA'S POV

Oh, poor Johnny. I'm not done with you yet. HehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ack! Cough, cough...I think I threw up my lungs...

**Yay! Two chapters one day. Just the more reason you should review. And I WILL be doing night 6 and 7. Oh poor Johnny.**

**Sweet Dreams~A Sleeptalking Demigod**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERRO EVERYBODY! I got reviews today, and I am quite pleased. Thank you to those who reviewed. All of you enjoy the story. Because this might be its last chapter**

**OMEGA'S POV **

I have to fill in for my brother...again. He said he was 'busy'. I don't know what he meant by that, but it's probaly not very good. I enter the building with the all powerful Space Cat. Dog, the ruler of dyslexic heaven, had stuff to do. Space Cat and I sat in the room and played cards.

"Got any 4s?" He asks. I shake my head and I hear the chime for the beginning of the shift play. I sigh, putting our game into my pocket deminsion, and check the cameras. The had already left the stage, and I boredly check the cameras.

"Uh, Omega? I don't think boredly is a word." Space Cat said, looking at me funny.

I just laughed, and pressed the lights. The problem was that both doors were occupied. I quickly slammed the doors down, effectively shutting them out.

"Why are you guys trying to kill me?" I ask, half curious, half bored.

"Well, I think it has something to do with a purple guy." Bonnie said, sitting at the base of my door.

"Well, your purple. And a guy. But I don't think that's what you mean."

Then Chica piped up," Well I'm bored, I'm going to the kitchen."

Bonnie got up to,"Yeah, I'll go stare creepily at the camera."

I checked the cameras once more, finding each one where they were supposed to be. I put my cameras down for a second, and pulled out my old flashlight. I smiled at it, the proceeded to flash it at Freddy. He glared at me and made a mad dash for my room. However it looked more like a light jog. I closed the door and checked the cameras to see that Foxy was gone. I face palmed, and shut the door before he could get in. I checked my power. 27% and it was 4AM. I smiled, because I had this night. I checked the cameras for good measure. The 6AM chime sounded, and I walked outside. There, I was intercepted by Johnny.

"OMEGA! GUESS WHAT" He yelled, making my ears ring.

"What?" I responded, complying to his request.

"I developed a new system that can reset the animatronic's AI! I call it B.R.I.A.N.N.A!

Breaching

Robot or

Inanimate

Animatronics

Navigation

Nexus

And reseter

" If we put this in a small USB plug in thier backs, we can reset thier AI, effectively and easily completing our week!"

I smiled at my little brother.

"Wow! For once your not a complete idiot! That is genius. Now, let's go try it out."

We smiled deviously and entered the building I just left from...

**TO BE CONTENUED...**

**Oh boy! Are you exited that this won't be the last chapter? And so far, if you want, review your favorite character in this story. I just realized Foxy didn't get much screen time. I might fix that later. Review and Stuff! **

**Sweet Dreams~ A Sleeptalking Demigod**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**HERRO THERE! This is sadly the last chapter. ?. Thank you for reading! Review when your done. Enjoy**.

**Omega's POV**

I sat in the room with Johnny, playing my phone. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, and I turned around. I saw Space Cat, lurking underneath Johnny's chair. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"You know what I have to do." He said, twirling a small needle in his palm.

"Yeah." I sighed, looking down.

"Good. We need the reviews."

"If we die, your resurrecting us." I said, crossing my arms.

He just rolled his eyes and snuck over to Johnny's leg. He jabbed the needle in the back of his leg, and disappeared. Johnny had pressed the wrong button on his keyboard, making B.R.I.A.N.N.A malfunction, causing the animatronic's AI levels to go haywire. The finally stoped on 20, which was the highest it could go. I sighed, and grabbed an extra camera, and explaining the plan to my brother. He was to watch left door, and I would get the right. I sat down, and our shift began.

HERRO THERE! REVIEW FOR A LINE BREAK NAMED FOXY!

JOHNATHAN'S POV

The right door was slammed shut so many times, I thought it might fall off. I checked the camera again, and saw that Foxy was gone. I slammed the door shut, and I pressed the light. What I saw freaked me out. That's because it wasn't possible.

"THE CAPTINS CAMPING MY DOOR!" I yelled

"You mean Foxy? He's camping your window!?"

"YES! HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT."

"Yar matey, I can do what I want."

I nearly had a heart attack. I glared at the window, and growled." No upyou can't, it's not in your programming. His eyes widened, and he went back to his cove.. I sighed, and kept checking the cameras.

Then I heard a loud explosion...

OMEGA'S POV

My head jerked to the left to see that Bonnie had a machine gun, and a bunch of grenades. My eyes widened, when all the animatronics walked in. And by all of them, I mean ALL of them. Even the ones from '87. I pulled out two machine guns and started shooting everywhere.

I missed all of them.

I gave a sheepish smile and ran. Johnny followed close behind me, and we heard another explosion, and the puppet was running at us. I pulled out a potato gun, and started to shoot.

"AH! NOT THE STARCH!" He yelled, and crumbled to the ground, because he was old.

I smiled, getting into my car. We drove to Walmart and went inside. The animatronics cornered us in the electronics isle, and pointed thier guns. But before they could shoot, a portal opened up behind them. Space Cat and Dog, floated out with portal guns. They shot right under the animatronics, and they fell in a never ending loop. Then Golden Freddy revealed himself to be Micheal Bay.

"YOU'RE MICHEAL BAY!? I THOUGHT HE WAS A MYTH!." Johnny yelled.

He smiled,"yes, and I have one more trick.

He pressed a button and the ground under us exploded. We flew up wards, but I opened a portal and punched him in the face. We were given a certificate to show we saved the world from his terrors. We walked out of the Walmart, and Johnny said something.

"You know, I never got my radio fixed."

I laughed." No you didn't Johnny. No you didn't. With that we went to get some Whoppers at McDonalds.

**WOW. Did YALL like that ending? We're you expecting it? Are you reviewing? Well, I plan on doing something later. So don't discard me now that this is over! In the meantime, I need some inspiration. See you later! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sweet Dreams~A Sleeptalking Demigod**


End file.
